Shanghaid
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Descendants 2 spoilers! Missing scene from the movie of Ben getting captured. One-shot I own nothing


Mal refusing to come back, refusing to fight for them broke Ben's heart. The future King of Auradon wasn't ashamed to be seen in tears as he walked the lonely Isle streets.

With fists clenched and head hanging low, the teen walked forward, not yet realizing the streets were now void of people nor the trap he'd foolishly just walked into.

Ben stops, shoulders now slumping, eyes downcast on the golden ring "I'm so sorry, Mal. It's all my fault you left ... I should have been more understanding"

A small fishing net appears from seemingly no where, twine cascading from Ben's head to his knees "Hey!"

A series of claps and rambunctious laughter grabs the Kings attention, head swiveling in shock to see the one and only son of Gaston "Uh ... Hi? Any reason why I'm in a net?"

Gil smiles, strong hands rushing to grab Ben's arms through the nets holes "Hello, King Ben and there's a very good reason"

Ben struggles as Gil forces his wrists behind his back, the young King can feel the ropes being looped around each wrist as he's tied "What are you doing? Let me go!"'

"No can do" Gil finishes the knots restricting the Kings wrists tightly behind his back "Did you really think I wouldn't know who you were? Hello! Uh, my dad tried to kill your dad"

Ben rolls his eyes, the teen was about to retort while on the father's subject when he decided it was best to just get out of there instead "Evie, Jay, Carlos!"

Gil quickly jams a rag into Ben's mouth, another messily wound tightly around the boy's brown haired head "Keep quiet, we don't want no one to hear you"

Ben growls as he's manhandled and gagged, this was just humiliating. The King could have avoided all of this had he watched his back.

Gil smiles and turns the bound King around to face a pirate appearing from the shadows.

"Look, Harry! I caught him all by myself." Expresses a very pleased Gil to the pirate

"Aye, this him?" Harry sneers at the boy before him, this was the future king? "Bet you're pleased being King now, eh? I'll go let Mal know we have her boyfriend"

Ben's eyes widen as Harry gleefully walks back towards the area he knew his friends were.

Mind racing at the thought of what that message may contain and the safety for the girl he loved, Ben struggles to escape once more "Mmmnno!"

Gil snags a hand through his bound right arm, grasping Ben's elbow as he pulled the flailing teen away. "No need to get all worked up, Mal will do whatever shrimpy wants to get you back."

So that's it? He was being ransomed for something from Mal ... The girl who literally just shattered his heart to pieces and told him to leave forever.

"Come on, keep walking Benny, can I call you Benny?" Jibes Gil

For lack of anything else, Ben allows Gil to drag him, leading him towards the tarp covered limo, going straight into the round port hold he'd questioned about when first arriving.

 _You don't wanna know,_ well, now he was going to find out first hand. The pair carried on for less than a minute, light seeping in as the tunnel ended. "Hope you don't get sea sick"

Ships, pirate ships to be exact were moored in the choppy waters, gang planks lowered allowing the crew to walk aboard.

"Uma's going to be so happy I got you, she's not too happy with your girlfriend. Wants her turf or something"

Ben's forced against a large mast, net removed as the teens held steady while Gil fashions a thick rope through his armpits, effectively binding his torso against the wood.

"Does it feel weird being the damsel in distress? I mean, usually, it's the prince saving the princess" mocks Gil "But in your case, Benny. You're in need of saving"

Green eyes glare as Gil lowers towards Ben's long legs, more ropes being wound around each ankle before being knotted in the middle.

"You're a pretty good hostage, Ben! Future king, only son of the one man my family's sworn to kill and that beauty of a mother. My dad would love to meet you, you know?"

Gil rises back to his feet, taking in the sight of his sworn enemies only son tied up and gagged "You really look a lot like Belle, same hair and eyes ... Too bad she didn't come with you, huh?"

Pudgy hands play with brown bangs before Ben pulls his head away in annoyance.

Gil lightly smacks Ben's left cheek "Maybe next time, little King" chuckles the husky blonde "I'll be back, don't go anywhere, Benny!"

Ben can only watch as his captor walks away. The teen pulls and tugs with all his beastly might, but the corse fibers trapping him refuse to yield.

Ben's head dejectedly smacks into the mast, he wasn't getting out of this mess on his own. He just hoped that he could convince whomever this Uma was who had him captured into letting him go.

His thoughts soon roamed to Mal, that pirate from before said he was delivering a message to her, letting her know that they had him.

This whole kidnapping had nothing to with him, but everything to do with Mal.

"Whatever they want from you, Mal. Don't give it to them" Whatever he was being ransomed for, which could be literally anything ... It couldn't be good.

 **I absolutely love this movie and was so sad we weren't shown the capture scene, so I decided to make my own! :)**


End file.
